Light to My Darkness
by dancerofmydreams
Summary: The Giant war has ended and the demigods finally have peace, and so does Nico. He has finally found the one for him, his best friend, Analise, the Roman daughter of Apollo. Journey with this young couple as they start their new relationship, not without the scars of the previous battles. A series of one- shots of Nico x Ana's new love.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AN: Hey guys, I am pretty new to fanfiction so please review and help me here. Basically, in this story, Nico is yes bi, based on the HOH. I know some may argue he is gay or what, but for the purpose of this story, I have made him bi. It is during the Giant War and instead of Seven, there are Eight. I always thought it was unfair that there are 4 Greeks but only 3 Romans. So to even it out, I added Analise, or Ana for short, a Roman daughter of Apollo. It's actually a series of one- shots of the 2 of them, Nico x Ana. So enjoy! **

Nobody's POV:

"Please… Please don't leave me yet. You selfish, idiotic jerk! You can't leave without fulfilling your promise! You promised me! You promised if anyone of us died, we would get our first kiss! You haven't gave it to me! You big fat liar. Don't go…"

Tears were just running down her cheeks, flowing freely. That idiotic jerk, just had to push her away from the kraken and end up being in harm's way instead. She killed the kraken, but Nico had not been that lucky. The rest of the Eight and Reyna were gathered in a loose circle around them, all looking shocked and grief- stricken. Even Reyna eyes were a bit moist. Crying bitterly, Analise screamed again. "Why are you so idiotic! When can you learn, I Don't Need Help! Always too sacrificial. Come back you jerk, come back…"

All the demigods were torn as they watched on, seeing the ever optimistic and cheerful Ana break was painful, even more when the demigod she was breaking because of was Nico di Angelo, the demigod which helped them so much, yet was repaid with so little, simply he was a son of Hades. He did not deserve to die, and neither did Ana deserve this pain. Although she was considered one of the most experience demigods in the prophecy, she was even younger than Nico, barely 14.

Hazel was half - crying, half trying to comfort Ana herself, Frank by her side. Jason slowly knelt down next to his godsister, trying to provide some sort of moral support to no avail. He was just about to cry as anyone else. He knew about Nico's secrets, and the hardships he faced. It was unfair Nico should die, of all people.

Ana tried yet again to heal Nico, and failed. Heartbreaking as it was, Jason could not bring himself to tell her to give up. Ana flung herself on Nico, sobs wreaking through her body. Dark clouds hung overhead, as if Zeus sent them to mourn for his lost nephew.

Across the hills, Gaea's giants were fast approaching, they still had to prepare for the next wave. Reyna wiped her eyes, knowing she had to snap them out of their grief, the battle was not over. As she approached the grief- stricken demigods, she saw a twitch. A twitch of fingers. Breathlessly, she gasped "Ana! Look! Ana, it's Nico!" As soon as she said it, Ana's tears started glistening,and Nico's wounds started to heal. All the demigods gasped as they saw this miraculous feat.

Nico's eyes fluttered open, to rest on wide- eyed Ana. "I believe I owe you this," he said with his signature smirk. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, softly and tenderly.

Ana's POV:

When Nico woke up, my first thought was, "He's back, he's back!" And when he suddenly kissed me, all I could say was that those sappy romantic books were all wrong. There was definitely no fireworks at the background and there was no mini explosions. All I could hear was the hoots of laughter from the surrounding demigods and the pure happiness that my best friend was alive. The boy I trusted with my life was alive, and he was kissing me!

By the time we broke apart, I stared into his eyes before quietly saying, "Never do that to me again. I have had enough heart attacks from all of you this year." He simply chuckled and said, "I'll try my best."

That was enough, for I knew if Nico tried his best, that was as good as swearing on the River Styx. I hugged him tightly, causing more catcalls to fill the battle field. Percy coughed not- so discreetly, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he reminded us, "Sorry to break up your love fest. We kinda have more monsters to fight." pointing to the fast approaching giants.

I groaned good naturally as I hoisted Nico up on his feet too, saying, "Those giants never take a break do they?"

Leo shouted from on top of the hill (how did he even get there so fast), "If they did, we are not called demigods are we?"

I shouted back, "And if you managed to hear me from so far off, how come you never seem to listen when I ask you stuff?"

I pulled out my bow and arrow charm from my bracelet, getting ready to shoot down as many as possible before I am forced to fight short distance, joining the rest at the hilltop. I scanned the rest of the demigods assembling, ensuring no one else needed healing before we confronted the giants. Gaea, you just messed with the wrong group. For every pain you have caused my loved ones, you shall pay.

**So my first chapter. Like it, hate it? Please review. Much thanks :) Love ya all.**

**Love, **

**Dancer of my dreams**


	2. Chapter 2: Backgrounds and More

Jason's POV

Let's say I wasn't exactly shocked when Ana and Nico kissed. I know I had amnesia for the past 8 months but one of the first thing, or rather person I remembered was Analise. Analise, or as we call her Ana, was the Roman daughter of Apollo and also my god sister.

She came to camp when she was 11, going 12, brought by Apollo himself and skipping her training at Lupa's too. Apollo delivered a prophecy during her arrival, which stated that quest was needed to retrieve Mars' shield Ancile, which was supposed to help protect the legion in the war against Uranus. It was a suicide quest. Ancile was supposedly lost with the other 11 copies made, and can only be found in a temple in the Bermuda triangle, which meant we had to survive the trip in the Sea of Monsters, and then figure out somehow which of the 12 shields is actually the real Ancile. And on top of that, it was specified that unfortunately, Ana had to be included in the quest.

No one wanted to volunteer for the quest; who would? You have a suicide mission, wonderful. Coupled with a untrained demigod, just fantastic. Not exactly the best combination. However, one look at Ana and you know although she had no training, she had quite a lot of potential. She was smart, shutting Octavian up in less than 5 minutes after her arrival. And if a god took special attention to her, she definitely was not weak, which later led to me personally signing up for the quest and becoming her personal coach. Reyna also took pity on the girl and signed up.

Later on, we realised that she was not exactly untrained. She knew how to use a bow and arrows by instinct which made her definitely not vulnerable. Her charm bracelet contained all the different kinds of weapon, from dual knifes to a spear. She was strongest with her knifes, using her small size and speed to her advantage but after a day of coaching of swordplay by Reyna and I, she was as skilled as the average demigod. During the quest, she earned Reyna's admiration due to her intelligence and even Reyna's trust, something I took 3 years to do. Both Reyna and I took her under our wing, and we were became pretty close after the quest. Not long after that, we became god- siblings and I treated her as my own sister. And no, we never could have become a couple, we were too close for that.

She had quite a sad back story. Her mother had remarried another man who was basically the father she never had. Even after they had another daughter, her sister, they never neglected her, making sure that she was cared for. Her mother was busy as she was a singer, and her step- dad ensured that everything Ana needed and wanted was provided for. He was even better than normal dads. She teared up a bit as she talked about how her entire family was killed in a road accident on their way to her mother's music album launch party just a week ago. The only reason she was not with them was because she did not want to go to the party as she had been sick. Right after the tragedy, she was swept into this world of demigods.

As for Nico, she met him when he suddenly shadow traveled into her ballet class (yes, she loved dance so much she continued ballet in New Rome, don't ask how), and scared every single person in the class. Being the child of Apollo, the responsibility fell to her to heal him and take care of him until he managed to recover. By then, she was known throughout camp as the best healer and earned the legion's respect one of the best archers at age 12. It also helped that she was skilful in swordsmanship and her twin daggers too. Anyway, when Nico finally woke up, and established himself as Pluto's ambassador, most demigods were kinda afraid of him, as he radiated death. Yet, Ana continued trying to befriend him, even when he repeatedly pushed her away. According to her, and I quote, "There's something about him that I cannot figure out. He's hiding a loss and that's not healthy. He needs someone to understand. And since no one else dares, I have to do it don't I?"

That's something about Ana, everybody likes her because she understands others, and she is not afraid to open her heart to anyone who is willing. And, Nico was obviously no exception. They soon became one of the closest friends, and even I used to tease her about how Nico would one day end up as her boyfriend. Though, she would always say she felt strongly for Nico, though not in that way yet. Nico managed to completely trust Ana, something that believe me, during the quest to Greece, I found was basically impossible. Even when Cupid revealed Nico's secret, I knew that he would find someone, even if he did not know it yet. And looks like I was right.

Flash back to present time. All of us was having a blast at the party at CHB. I wrapped my arms around Piper's waist, as we mingled around. Reyna had forgiven me and was actually on good terms with Piper after the war had ended. Through the festivities, I saw Nico and Ana slip away. I tapped Piper gently and jerked my head towards their direction. Piper cooed and quickly informed the rest of the demigods. After we were certain they were going into the woods, most of the 2 camps followed the 2 demigods, video cameras in place. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions (cont frm Chpt 2)

**A.N. Hehe, yeah I am back. I would really appreciate comments and reviews as much as possible since I am pretty new at this. So here is a slightly mushy scene. You will find that I am a hopeless romantic, so enjoy :)**

Ana's POV

During the party thrown at CHB, Nico had tugged my hand, indicating that we should go to the woods. Curious, I followed him until we reached the beach. He turned around and cheeks a bit red, pulled me closer by the waist.

"So what does this make us?" I asked cheekily. He smirked and replied playfully, "Whatever you want it to be."

Suddenly serious, he asked, "Are you sure you want to be my girlfriend?"

Not understanding, I asked, "Why not?"

He sighed and combed through his hair, replying, "Don't you get it? You are a daughter of Apollo, of light, of healing, and everybody loves you. You are brilliant, smart, and friendly. You can get any other guy you want. Why me? I am a son of Hades, death, I radiate death. No one likes me in the camps and I push people away. Hades, I pushed you away."

I smiled sadly. Through the years of knowing him, I knew he was scared to love, because he was scared to lose someone he loved again. He never felt appreciated either, with a father he constantly had to prove his worth to. "Nico, look at me. I don't care. So what you are a child of Hades. Hades is just as important as all the other gods, and what you are doesn't determine who you are. People do like you, I am one of them. And even if you push me away a hundred times, I will make sure I stay 101 times. You know how stubborn I am." I gently placed my hands on his face, smiling tenderly at him. He needed someone to teach him love again, and I was going to be the person. He died once for me to realise how important he was to me, and there was no way I was letting him go again.

"My mother once told me, yin exist with yang. The light needs darkness to exist. Without death there would be no life. I need you as much as any other person in camp, so just stay with me ok?"

After a long time of staring into my eyes, he finally smiled, saying, "What am I supposed to do without you?"

I smiled in return and for a while, we simply stared at each other. He leaned forward, and my breath caught when I realized what he was going do. I closed my eyes, ready to taste his lips when…

"Oh come on! Can you 2 please kiss already?" a voice cut through the peaceful silence of the beach.

We turned around, to see the demigods smiling broadly at us.

"Ahem, how long have you been standing there?" I coughed, glaring at all of them.

Leo smiled mischievously as he replied, "Only since you started your sweet exchange with Death Boy there. I still can't believe how he managed to even get a girl."

Piper hit him on the head, and reprimanded, "Don't you dare play with their young love!" Typical Aphrodite side showing.

Coughing loudly, Nico asked the Stoll brothers, "And what may I ask are you doing with the video camera?"

The Stoll brothers grinned as they shouted, "Videotaping!" and ran off into the forest.

Nico muttered a curse in Greek and he quickly sent skeleton warriors after them. The demigods erupted into laughter as the Stoll brothers ran for their lives with skeleton warriors after them. As we made our way back to the pavilion, Percy had the cheek to ask, "So when are you 2 having kids?"

Thank you Annabeth for cuffing him on the head.

**Love it, hate it? Please review :)**

**Love,**

**Dancer of my Dreams**


	4. Chapter 4: Formation of Camp Demigod

**Thanks to all the people who Favorited and reviewed, means a lot to me. So here is just some background for the Camp Nico and Ana are going to be living in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO, nor the characters, except my OC. **

Percy POV

I stared in awe as we entered the throne room. Annabeth really did a fantastic job with the designs. Speaking of Annabeth, I wrapped my hand around her waist, much to the distaste of Athena, not that I cared. The rest of the demigods entered awestruck, impressed by the majestic interior design (yes, I can use huge words, perks of dating a daughter of Athena), and I could not be prouder of my Wise Girl.

Zeus cleared his throat, and summoned thunder to start off his speech, dramatic much. "So, we are here to discuss the fate of these demigods, and the camps."

Athena took over from there, "Yes, you have 2 options. You can either choose to remain as 2 separate entities or you can choose to combine camps. However, keep in mind that if you choose to combine camps, what is going to happen to the other camp?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful, the gears in her mind turning before she answered her mom, "But is there a way we can retain both camps, I mean, they both took years to build up, it will be a waste to destroy either one of them."

This time, it was Ana who answered, "If I am not wrong, Camp Half- Blood is a summer camp isn't it? So why don't we keep it as a summer camp and those who want to stay all year round can live in New Rome and camp Jupiter? Camp Jupiter will be converted to a school for demigods, both Roman and Greek."

Most demigods nodded their assent. It was a smart idea, that would appease both groups of demigods.

Reyna spoke up, "I think that is a brilliant idea. But how about the splitting of demigods, like who is going to sleep where and other details?"

"I actually like Camp Jupiter's way of splitting demigods. Instead of by parent, causing some people to have no cabin mates, we could split them equally into small groups. The current centurions and camp counsellors can be the cabin leaders/ camp counsellors of these new groups." I piped up.

Annabeth looked impressed that I could come out with such an idea, "Didn't knew you were even capable of though, Seaweed Brain," she teased, before pecking my cheek. Aphrodite squealed, and everyone in the throne room covered their ears. Right, no PDA in front of Aphrodite.

Zeus cleared his throat again, "Right, back to topic. How about the current Praetors? They were the leaders of the camp so what are they going to do now?"

Jason answered his father, "Well, I was thinking we could elect 10 leaders for the camp, known as the Council, perhaps? There would be 5 Greek and 5 Roman demigods, and out of the 5 Roman Demigods, 2 will be chosen as the Praetors of the Roman Demigods. Praetorship will be more of an honour rather than a position, as all 10 leaders would have to take care of every demigod, regardless Roman or Greek."

Zeus looked around the throne room for approval. "Anyone disagree with the plan?"

No one raised any objections. "Well then, let's start by electing the 10 leaders." He snapped his finger causing a screen to appear in front of everybody. "Please choose your ten leaders and we shall tabulate the scores."

In less than 10 minutes the whole election process was done, quite a feat considering that there were over 500 demigods present. "OK, so here are your list of leaders. First of all, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I smiled and bowed towards the audience as they cheered.

"Next, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." More cheers erupted, and Athena nodded her approval.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona" Ah, that was expected, she was a brilliant praetor, doing a job meant for 2 people for 6 months. Even Octavian had to admit that was no easy feat.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." I swear, that was thunder when Zeus said that.

And so it went on.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars"

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus".

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades"

"Analise Lee, Daughter of Apollo"

"And therefore, may I present you, your ten Council Members of Camp Demigod."

And yet again, we were leading another camp, but hopefully not to another war.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepovers and Song Requests

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Neither do I own the song, "Pretend it's OK"**

Ana's POV

"I never really heard you sing before you know." Nico said, his illuminating in the darkness of night. We had snuck out of our cabins late in the night and were now sitting in a tree staring at the moon. Yes, I know, you are going to say, how could you, Ana? Breaking the rules? But Nico was been haunted with his nightmares yet again, and he needed company, so that was a valid excuse.

I smiled. "I don't really like performing with my voice, it's quite average for a child of Apollo. I prefer dancing, and at most playing of instruments."

Nico chuckled, "Better than your art at least?"

We burst out laughing at that. Unfortunately, I have no skill at drawing, painting or anything related to visual arts. The last time I drew a bird, it looked more like a harpy on a bad hair day. Anything was better than my art.

Nico tenderly brushed a hair out of my face and whispered, "Sing for me?"

I was taken by surprise, and was just about to refuse when I saw his eyes. He was just longing for some sort of comfort, to escape from the horrors of hist nightmares. How could I refuse?

So I began, softly first, because to be honest, I did not really have much confidence in my voice, despite my mom being a singer and all. It wasn't outstanding at all.

_What would you do? What would you say?How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_

_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

Nico smiled and closed his eyes. He knew why I chose the song. _I_

_remember the day when we were out all night_

_I wish that I could get the day back and tell you it's alright_

_Cause we all do the same thing, we just don't realize_

_That we're living on borrowed time_

I was quickly reminded of the night on the Argo II. Nico couldn't sleep again and I spend the night in his bunker, just talking, and he asked how I could still be so positive and happy during a war. My reply was, I pretend everything was ok, even when deep down I know it isn't. Because the world is not going to change for me and I have to go through it anyway. At least when I pretend everything was ok, I had some strength to carry on. Wasn

_What would you do? _

_What would you say?_

_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_

_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

By now I was getting more confident and Nico laid his head of my shoulder. My voice was becoming stronger. Our eyes does deceive us, because the situation is really ok, as long as we believe so.

_I see the light that I'm chasing_

_A memory, but it's fading_

_And when it's gone I'll be waiting_

_Knowing it's too late__(knowing it's too late)_

_You chose the road that I'm walking_

_Now it's your soul that I'm caught in_

_And you're not hearing when I'm calling_

_Calling your name_

_One breath, one step, one life, one heart_

_Two words, two eyes, new beginning, new startT_

_oo deep, too narrow, too short, too wide,_

_I'm better with you, here by my side_

_What would you do? _

_What would you say?_

_How does it feel? _

_Pretend it's OK_

_My eyes deceive me, _

_but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

_Nothing here, no one talking, knowing it's too late_

_But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK_

_Nothing here, no one talking, nothing's gonna change_

_But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK_

Yes, it does, Nico knows it first hand. He pretended that going through Tatarus alone was ok, but it wasn't. And only I knew what he was actually going through. I've seen him break down, and I would never understand how he managed to hold it together in the day.

_What would you do? (what would you do?)_

_What would you say? (what would you say?)_

_How does it feel? _

_Pretend it's OK_

_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

By the end of the song, Nico had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled to myself, running my hand through his black hair. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and leaned onto the trunk next to me, before fallen asleep to the sound of his breathing.

Nico's POV

We woke up to a bird chirping in our ear. I smiled as the cold morning breeze kissed my cheeks. For once in a long time, I had a good rest. I found Ana curled up beside me, leaning against the tree trunk. I was surprised we didn't fall off the tree. Slowly untangling from her arms, I gave a good stretch. Ana was slowly stirring and she smiled drowsily at me.

"Good morning beautiful. "I planted a kiss on her forehead.

She giggled at my cheesy greeting, before staring contentedly at the sunrise.

"You know, you sing pretty well too. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"Oh really? I though you feel asleep halfway?"

"Only because it was so good. It's really sweet and melodious." Ana blushed as I complimented her.

Unknown to most, except closest friends such as Jason, Reyna, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and Leo, she actually has pretty low self- esteem.

Slowly, I took her small hand in mine, gently warming her cold fingers. She smiled gratefully at me, leaning even closer to me. As we stared at the sunrise, her quiet voice broke the silence, "Why are you so afraid of sleeping in your own cabin? You are not alone already, ever since Camp Demigod started."

I sighed, knowing she was going to ask that question, and seriously, I would rather not answer. But she has been spending most of her nights with me, I think I at least owe her answer.

"Nightmares. Ever since that place, I've been having nightmares and to be honest, I don't even dare to sleep. They get worse when I am alone, and in a cabin full of people does not count. However, at least out here, I won't fall asleep. And if you come out to be with me, (how do you even know I am out here?), the nightmares go away, and sometimes, I can actually sleep."

Tears were pooling in my eyes as I stared at sunrise, trying desperately to blink it away. She sighed and placed one of her hands on my cheek.

"They are really bad, aren't they?"

A long silence answered her question.

"Nico, I will be here, whenever you need me. If I help you sleep better at night, we will talk to Chiron and Lupa about it ok? I'm sure they will understand."

"Are you sure? I know you are very uncomfortable with it, seeing as you hate breaking rules and what not."

"This is an exception, if it helps you, we can break a million rules, except with permission of course."

I chuckled, there it is, the 'with permission'. "You do know that once you ask for permission, it is not really considered a breaking of a rule, right?"

Ana gave me an annoyed look. "So you are planning to break the rules like Percy and Annabeth so often until Chiron had no choice but to make it an exception?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Well, what can I say? I am dating a Roman, and gods know they follow each rule to the t.

I pecked her lips, saying, "You are too much of a goody- two- shoes."

"Well someone must be considering you don't even care for rules."

"Maybe, so are we going to the Big House now or waiting for Christmas?"

"Uh, don't we need to get down the tree first before we can walk there?"

"Who said anything about walking?"

With that, I grabbed her hand and we shadow traveled away.


End file.
